The Mouse
The Mouse 'is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios, Isolde Schmitt-Menzel and WDR. He is an anthropomorphic mouse that lived in The Small Cottage where he lives, he can stretch his legs as long as he wants, jump a rope with his torn-off tail or fetch tools from his body, as he likes granny which however he is interested with going to the other countries or going to the places as he wants, he became friends with The Bear (Bär) which the friendship has been made in the journey, he has orange fur (with brown ears, arms and legs), he likes to stretch his legs, jump a rope, singing, dancing, handstanding, sleeping and fetching the tools with his body, he likes his friends: The Bear, Granny, The Weasels, The Spotted Ferret, The Skunk and some other animals. In Short Films The Trip to Southwest The Mouse Loves Granny The Walking Sun The Mouse Meets Dinosaurs The Little Ferret Cruising in Ships The Love-a-Know Mouse! The King Battle The Mouse’s Christmas The Country Town The Bear and The Mouse The Nighttime City The Gardening The Dentist The Summer Vacation The Bear and The Mouse at Christmas Bedtime Stories The Rainbow Rally Dino Digs Good Night! The Seventh Seas The Bear’s Halloween Nightmare The Sleepwalking Bear The Christmas Carol The Guitar The Showbiz: Starring with The Bear and The Mouse Happy Birthday, Bear! The Gym At School The Forest Deers The Bear, The Mouse and Bugs Bunny A Little Looney with The Bear and The Mouse The Twisted House The Magic Duck The Polka’d Bunny The Little Wisdom The Mousy Tales The Bear and The Owl The Bountin’ Rabbit Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers: The Return The Mouse Knight The Daze in Space The Aloneness Mouse Thirsty Mouse The Happy Mousy The Money Adventures of The Bear and The Mouse Welcome to the Box Office Mouse The Little Twisted Buddies The Sunny Days of Summer with the Mouse The Spring Flower In TV Movies The Mouse’s Halloween Spectacular The Mouse’s Christmas Spectacular The Mouse: a Valentine for You Bugs Bunny’s Another Halloween Spectacular A Bugs Bunny’s Another Christmas Spectacular The Bear and The Mouse’s Christmas Adventures It’s Bugs Bunny’s 52nd Anniversary Spectacular! The Mouse’s 80th Anniversary Spectacular in Films The Mouse: The Movie The Bear and The Mouse’s Wack-a-Mania The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie Looney Tunes: The Movie The Bear and The Mouse at Hawaiian Vacation The Bear and The Mouse: The Wild Run Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run - Part 2 The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie 2 The Bear and The Mouse Goes To The Beach The Bear and The Mouse’s Christmas Spectacular The Bear and The Mouse: Gathering at The Sea The Bear and The Mouse’s Thanksgiving The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie 3 Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 (2022 film) The Monkeybird Curse: Starring The Bear and The Mouse In TV Series The Mouse Show The Bear and The Mouse Show Maus & Bär: a Looney Tunes Production Looney Tunes: The TV Show The Bear: The Series The Unlimited Looney Tunes Show The New Bugs Bunny Show The New Bear and The Mouse Show The Extra Timing Show: Featuring The Bear and The Mouse Trivia * The Mouse is a Part of Bastei Books “''Das Buch mit der Maus” and Isolde Schmitt-Menzel’s Books. * The Mouse Became The Looney Tunes Star in the 1970s. * The Mouse Sounds Like Bugs Bunny. * as Isolde Schmitt-Menzel and Chuck Jones Knew They Wanted to Make The Bear and The Mouse Short Films Which Where They Had. Gallery 87670C49-5203-49A9-B436-007EB4321F48.jpeg|The Mouse Poses (from Mausefalle) 63F28DB5-226E-41A2-82DA-8B1A32467D3A.jpeg|Concept Art 29370D0A-B39E-49D4-A589-C7D893DD233D.png|The Mouse in 1990-Present 9A8A7B60-E0D7-4694-8EA3-3E3CCA30626C.jpeg|The Mouse in ''The Trip to Southwest''' (1972) A93F00E2-2540-4315-A344-D12780CB130B.jpeg|The Mouse with His Friend The Bear in ''The Rainbow Rally 22100298-F56A-485E-987C-9D228A5FD7A0.jpeg|The Mouse, The Bear and The Tiger in The Guitar (1980) 1315FBC8-264C-429E-83F0-B1863E60459F.jpeg|The Mouse (1972-1990) 5E22B2FE-6E72-4B20-B459-95DB9AAE276B.jpeg|The Mouse in The Mouse Meets Dinosaurs (1974) 9E9CDBA6-C6EF-45FE-823F-40F51C93C947.jpeg|The Mouse Sitting on the Mushroom Holding a Flower in The Walking Sun (1973) E3DEFF3F-D82A-4A84-B7CC-C3FA223654AD.jpeg|The Mouse and The Bear Appears in The Dentist (1978) 987CAFA0-87E8-443D-9EC5-4FF485520337.jpeg|The Mouse and The Bear in At School (1983) CBF1B3C4-1DFA-4308-BDF5-01E2E1BCC5DD.jpeg|The Mouse in The Love-a-Know Mouse! (1977) BABC12F1-2440-4A47-A1EE-98812DACB523.jpeg|The Mouse in The Mouse: The Movie (1992) CDBE324A-98D9-4982-B495-06969A185D98.jpeg CC671D08-C192-44E2-BC69-5FC2548075D5.jpeg 40F51015-CE9E-4B01-9123-308A3ED85E01.jpeg A8C1AD41-3EAC-4AA6-A61B-E3C51AF88469.jpeg 16E07FF9-9F26-4A5B-90B5-98F7CBF61737.jpeg 8BEBF4B7-B60A-48A2-B843-8CC1833A5785.jpeg|The Mouse in The Mouse Loves Granny (1973) BF067B51-AC8B-41C0-A920-7096C55C56FF.jpeg|The Mouse and The Bear in Good Night! (1979) E66628BD-4EC7-442B-B4EB-CAFAC95A3A65.jpeg|The Mouse and The Bear in Bedtime Stories (1979) 7AAE5546-BBFA-4E9B-8C5A-1E7751CBC3B4.jpeg|The Mouse Reads The Fox and The Cat Book in Bedtime Stories (1979) 1D1B460F-68F9-43B3-AE65-132CF0A5DDBC.jpeg|The Mouse and The Bear at The End of The Nighttime City (1978) 8D81BDB0-2AFC-4E21-9FD4-1055B12D4405.jpeg|Taken from The Gym (1982) E134F0F3-78CE-480A-9DFD-3FE48835F7D4.jpeg 9376FA57-4B4C-43EA-9066-143F6392D928.jpeg Category:Mouse Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Males Category:Rodents Category:Heroes